<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different morning by LarsArtt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559953">A different morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/pseuds/LarsArtt'>LarsArtt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Angstbutfluff #Softstufftbh #theyarebabieswhatelsecanIsay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/pseuds/LarsArtt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a excuse to write fluff and soft but angst 900Gavin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A different morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm ringed at the same time as every morning.<br/>Gavin lazily opens his eyes and is about to extend his arm to turn off the annoying sound when someone makes it be silent before he does.<br/>Slowly he realizes he's facing Nines' chest as he holds him close to him, caressing his hair while being as careful as he can, still thinking the human hasn't awake yet</p><p>"You're here..." He gets to mumble with a sleepy voice, if a whisper can be considered voice</p><p>Nines looks down and tilts his head like only he can do "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"</p><p>Gavin pushes him gently to get off his embrace and sits in the double bed. He yawns and rubs his eyes, making the biggest of efforts not to fall asleep again</p><p>"I tought you would leave"</p><p>By Nines' look, he didn't understand that either. Gavin can't help but smile. He can be all the intelligent he wants and have internet on his mind or whatever he has, but still he is innocent, he needs to learn about... everything</p><p>"Forget about it, I'm still half asleep"</p><p>Nines sits on the bed too and faces Gavin, a worried expression on his face "Do you want me to leave then?"</p><p>"What? No, no, stay, it's okay, please stay"</p><p>That last word suddenly shut him. When was the last time he begged for something that didn't have some sexual meaning?<br/>When was the last time he woke up with their one night stand with him, holding him and making sure he's fine when they could have leave his house and make Gavin regret all that happened because he, in his stupid mind, tought this time would be different? Was that the first time it happened?<br/>He is embarrasing himself with his own toughts, but he would do anything to make Nines hold him again, kiss and say him he's worthy, that he loves his presence and isn't a burden<br/>Why he was so needed of some validation, of the littlest amount of love and appreciation? Needed of someone telling him he does something good because everyday is more difficult to keep there, to bear everything without thinking all should end?</p><p>Why was he so... lame?</p><p>When he finally got out of his self hate train of toughts, he realized Nines was holding his hand and tracing slowly paths on his palm. The android's finger didn't have on its synthskin, and Nines' look was paceful and concentrated on how the touch of Gavin's skin against his felt.</p><p>"It's incredible how some living beings can make their body be warm without adjusting their body temperatures" </p><p>He says, thinking out loud, before taking Gavin's hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly and then putting it on his cheeck. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh </p><p>"And this warmth isn't artificial, isn't a program, it's natural... and it feels good"</p><p>Gavin at that moment barely could stand still. He was literally melting, Nines' words, touchs, the way he looks at him, how he takes care of him like if he were made of glass and he were afraid of breaking him... it was too much.<br/>He can't deny that overwhelms him more than a lot of things he has done with other people, or with Nines, and at a certain point he wanted to hug him and cry and let the android be his safe place</p><p>But that was their first 'date'... they didn't even date! It was just the thing Gavin does always 'find the new guy, fuck them and let them forget you because you aren't worthy of their attention'<br/>Sure it's because Nines is an android and he doesn't have the same toughts as humans have. So it was all going fast and in an innocent way because that is how Nines is. He doesn't understand about one night stands, about how some people is desperate for some company. He just... is there and lets thing happen and see everything with the sweetness of a kid who is learning about the world<br/>It was something pure, something soft and Gavin sees himself needing it more than he tought he would</p><p>After some time of Nines mumbling some toughts about how precious human nature was and how he was interested by it, he gets up from bed and walks around it, looking for his shoes.<br/>He looks at Gavin "Shouldn't we be going to work? We are going to be late"</p><p>"Wait, do you really have planned to go to work today?" Gavin can't hold his chuckle "Take the day off!"</p><p>"But..." Nines doubts, the little LED in his temple spins between blue and yellow before Gavin grabs his shirt and pulls him to bed again, making the android be on top of the human. Gavin wraps his arms around Nines' back, holding him tightly</p><p>"If I don't go it doesn't make a lot of sense that you go. We're partners afterall, we work together" He says lowly, of course knowing what he's saying is the biggest nonsense ever, Nines could go to work without him perfectly, but if there's a chance to make him stay, he will take advantage of it<br/>Nines' soft smile makes Gavin blush slightly</p><p>"You win this time, Reed" He finally says, kissing the scar on his nose bridge, Gavin cupping both Nines' cheecks with his hands and kissing him back on the lips.</p><p>The android's laugh once he recovers himself from the surprise of the kiss is contagious and they both end giggling without being able to stop<br/>And it feels right, it feels safe, it's everything Gavin does'nt feel when he wakes up alone in his too big for him bed and feels like the worthless shit ever.<br/>He doesn't know if Nines actually feels something for him or he's following some kind of programm to act like that, neither he knows about his own feelings.<br/>But he isn't going to think nor worry about it now. He will enjoy this morning, this moments. Enjoy his company at least a couple of hours more, holding Nines and be held by him, just perking kisses all over his face<br/>Feeling soft and vulnerable, but safe<br/>That's all he wants that morning</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>